


Best Of The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s4e09 Hauʻoli La Hoʻomaikaʻi (Happy Thanksgiving), Established Relationship, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Out on a dare, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Vacation, concert tickets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve celebrated the anniversary that they got together, Even though it was late, Steve already got his present from his lover, He just hopes that Danny would love his from him, Will he?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!* *Author's Note: This takes place after the Thanksgiving chaos, when Deb came to visit them for the holiday!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Steve celebrated the anniversary that they got together, Even though it was late, Steve already got his present from his lover, He just hopes that Danny would love his from him, Will he?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This takes place after the Thanksgiving chaos, when Deb came to visit them for the holiday!!!!*

 

"Happy Anniversary, Baby, I am sorry that I didn't have it in time, when we actually celebrated our anniversary last week, cause of that damn case took all of our time to solve it, I am just glad that we get to do this", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he relaxing with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams at their favorite restaurant spot in Oahu, cause the team told them that they need it, & the couple wasn't gonna argue with their friends, so the team took their own time off, Danny's kids are with Rachel, so it was the two of them.

 

"Oh, Babe, I know it can't be helped, Our jobs are a bitch, when it comes to having private lives, & we just have to deal with it, as it comes, I mean I had to learn, when it interfered with my weekends with Grace, But, Now, We are together, & we are gonna learn together, & I will help you every step of the way", The Former Seal was choking back emotions, as it was threatening to come up. "I love the sound of that, Danno, The Two of Us, I am in this for the long haul, You aren't gonna get rid of me that easy," & he hands him an envelope, & said, "This is for you, Happy Anniversary, Danno, I love you", Danny was a bit emotional, when he heard that.

 

"Oh, I love you too, Babe, Always & Forever," he said, as he opened his gift, "You know that you didn't have to get me anything, You are enough", "I know, I just want to show my appreciation of giving me the best 7 years of my life, It's the best of the best, & I owe that to you, Thank you for coming into my life, when you did, I couldn't ask for anything better than you coming in, & having a gun in my face, Also, Punching me in the face, as a finale", Danny chuckled, as he caressed the side of his lover's face, "Sorry", he said, & Steve waved a dismissive hand at him, saying this, as a response.

 

"Don't worry about it, I had it coming anyway, I mean, I should apologize for annoying the hell out of you, saying what I said, to get a punch in the face", The Five-O Commander said, as he took Danny's hand into his own, & kissed it. "Apology accepted, Babe", & they both chuckled at that, & the blond opened his gift, He was speechless, & in awe, cause of what the contents of the present was. "Steve, You got me **_Bon Jovi_** tickets ?", Steve looked like a kid in a candy store, when he smiled,  & nodded, Danny just said simply commanding, "Give me those lips", & they shared a couple of sweet kisses, & then went back to their meal.

 

As they were finishing up their meal, & waited for the waiter to come & gathered up their plates, "I thought, Maybe, Me & You get to go to Maui, see them, Cause you gave me that wonderful trip to L.A., so that I can spend some time with Aunt Deb, before she went to start her treatment, It's the least I could do", Danny waggled his eyebrows, & said, "For that, You are gonna get a special treat, I am gonna make your night so hot", Steve groaned in response to that, & managed to keep in control, "I would love that, Danny", & they continued on their date in silence.

 

As they got their dessert, Danny said raising his cup of coffee in the air to make a toast, "I am so happy right now, I am so glad to have met you, & have you in my life, I love you, Steven McGarrett, Here are to more years in the future", "Love you too, Daniel Williams, To the future !", he exclaimed, as he mirrored his gesture, & they clinked their glasses together. Once, Steve had paid the bill, Danny said with a smile, "Why don't we go home, & snuggle & cuddle up to each other, What do you say ?", The Brunette moaned out, & said, "It sounds like heaven, Let's do it", & they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, & made their way to the camaro, & in a matter of minutes, they were on their way back to their home.

 

The End.


End file.
